Tricks of Mind
by sherlytwirly
Summary: AU One-shot Natsuki's imaginative journey... ShizxNat


**Tricks of Mind**

**Author: aznt0mb0i**

**Author's note: **I wrote a similar one for my school assessment and was quite happy that I get good in it. With some modifications, now it becomes a Mai-Hime fanfic LOL. So readers enjoy and don't forget to review. I wouldn't mind any critics as long as they help to improve my writing skills

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai Hime although I wish I do. Keep wishing (fingers crossed)

* * *

"Nippon Airway 290 – economy class is now boarding."

It's time. For what it feels almost the hundredth time, I waved goodbye at Mai and Mikoto. With several embarrassing hugs by Midori and the unbelievable short moment of tears, I decided that I should accept the past and march forward to the future. For another minute, I took my time in looking at each of them – the Hime Rangers, such an idiotic name but surprisingly these people are irreplaceable. They will always have a place in my heart, no matter how annoying and loud they are. I would never forget them.

I proudly handed my ticket which I have worked so hard for to one of the flight attendants for verifications. With another single step, I would certainly leave Japan and "them" behind. True, I am sad for they will not be around me in the next 5 years, but I couldn't help a sudden feeling of excitement flowing within - I could almost feel butterflies flying in my stomach. Of course it would be! This is my first time in flying overseas and I couldn't help but feel like a small child I once was, running around as if getting her new Barbie doll.

I stepped inside the plane and one of the flight attendants politely directed me to my seats. Number 21D, it says on the ticket, and much to my surmise: it's a window seat. I sit down on the soft cushion with somewhat very limited space, but of course this alone is not enough to spoil my mood. Minutes have passed and a river of people continuously flowed down the aisles, looking for their seats. Some are families with their kids running to get to their seats first and some are businessman-like with their smart office suits and black leather briefcases. As they occupied themselves with putting their bags in the overheard compartment, I casually flipped through the provided magazines, but I managed to get bored too easily.

I looked outside the window. The sun is almost setting and the sky has turned almost orange in colour. For a moment I thought to myself of how beautiful such a scenery is and couldn't help but be captivated by its beauty. Since the Hime carnival was over, I've been spending too much time living a city life – balancing both study and work a part-time job at Yamada's auto-repair that I didn't have the slightest second to just relax.

Now it's almost 6.30 PM. Around this time, everyone would probably go to Mai's house as usual to enjoy her delicious cooking. Although the presentation of the dish itself is quite simple, its taste and aroma is one that you couldn't get enough of. I have to admit, Mai's cooking is the only food that I will eat without mayonnaise. Long ago, I promised myself to always use mayonnaise on everything – well it's the best staple food that everyone need! But somehow I survived without it.

"This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard to Nippon Airway 290. Unfortunately we have to delay the flight for half an hour due to some technical difficulties..."

I couldn't care less if the flight is delayed, as long as I arrive in London by tomorrow afternoon. The international college that I'm attending will not start in a couple of days so I wouldn't worry much. Again, the scenery beyond the glass window is my only current form of entertainment. It is indeed a very unusual choice considering that some people are putting on the headphones and listening to whatever music is playing.

The sky is no longer bright orange. It looks like the dark clouds of night are starting to take over the day. "Everything is okay, everything is alright" I could vividly hear her gentle, soothing voice echoing in my head. That was something that I haven't heard in a while since the dream I had every single night after that 'incident'. I wish what she told me was true but reality is indeed cruel – everything is never okay, everything will never be alright.

It was spring - the time of cherry blossom and the fresh start of the new school year. At that time, I was sitting alone in the school yard. Screw the school, it's not like I care at all. Instead, I was trying to sketch the nearby rose garden that always seems to amaze me. Really, I always thought that's when I can finally find my true inner peace, when I am all alone by myself.

Then, she came - it was completely unexpected. I don't need to ask who she is. After all, she is famous around the academy. She simply smiled and sat next to me, with a small art book on her hand, and began sketching. I would not bother myself talking to a stranger, so both of us continued finishing our own business. But, in the end, she made her first move and showed me what she drew. I couldn't help but laugh. I knew it was rude but from that I learned something new about her. She's not as perfect as what everyone expects her to be. She is a just normal high school girl with 'normal' needs.

Almost like our daily routine, we would sit along the wooden fence near the park with shabby looking pencils in our hands, trying to admire and sketch the beauty of nature at the same time. Of course, in the end I would laugh at her drawings – but it's not because it's ugly, it's just that person has a completely different views of things. She would laugh along as well. It sounds really weird to think that we're laughing over stupid things but I am actually having fun – it's all thanks to that person, I finally was able to open myself to other people and found new friends – Mai and Mikoto.

Now when I think about it, that person was the first who told me that I actually have talent in drawing and I should pursue a career as an artist or some sorts. I couldn't help myself but blush. My parents are always against the fact that I spent too much time in sketching "silly" things and I should pursue a different dream. But, you see I was rebellious and couldn't careless of what they think.

She is almost like a dream come true, an angel sent down from heaven. She did a lot to me; she changed me to what I am today. In fact, she did too much for me that all I could think was myself. I was too selfish of not being able to notice it. She's always smiling even though she went through a lot of pain. She lied every single time, just to see me happy...

Then that time came. She would no longer come and see me after school. No matter how much I've waited, she still has not come. Seconds becomes minutes, then hours and days have passed. It feels like eternity – how I have hungered to just have a look at her smiling face once more. Soon the news came – very much unanticipated and I could feel my energy rapidly drained from my body as I listened to Mai and Mikoto as they were trying to explain the situation in such a manner of not to hurt me. Their saddened expression alone is enough to bring my fear alive.

"I'm truly sorry Natsuki. You see, she went to a very far place and there she would be very happy."

I know that it's not their faults. But I am no longer I kid. I perfectly understand what it means. She went to a very far place and there she would be very happy? Who are you kidding? But in the end, I knew well it's my entire fault no matter how hard Mai tried to explain that I did the best I could do. Every single moment I spent with her, how could I not realise the blue, purplish bruise on her body? How could I not see beyond the smiling mask that she's been putting on for years?

I'm sorry Shizuru...because of me, because of me you...

"Natsuki are you alright, Natsuki!? Why are you crying?" SNAP! A pair of bright crimson eyes is staring at me with worried look. I could feel the warm tears continuously running down my cheeks, no longer because of the guilt from the past but because that person is still right here in front of me.

"Shizuru! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" I couldn't help myself but hug her. Maybe a little bit too tight but I don't care. I don't want to lose her. Never.

"Ara...Natsuki missed me already. Natsuki has been acting weird. Did you happen to read the manga I bought this afternoon? I was a bit worried because Natsuki was crying in her dreams..."

Dream? It's all a dream? I let Shizuru go and turned my gaze to the new copy of manga that Shizuru bought earlier, lying nicely next to the bedside table. Now I remembered, I did read it earlier and could not stop thinking about it – the story is way too sad.

All I could feel right now is my blushing face, as red as a tomato...

"I'm grateful Natsuki cares about me a lot. But see, it's 4 in the morning Natsuki"

"I'm sorry..." True that Shizuru has to leave early because she has to attend some tea ceremonies later in the afternoon.

"I...I love you Shizuru...I will always love you..."

"I love Natsuki, too...but now, for your punishment..."

"Punishment!? Not there Shizuru! Baka!"


End file.
